Una sola noche y una carta bastan
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Esta 2 simples cosas hacen que 2 personas se unan mal summary


Una sola noche y una carta bastan

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go e Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no me pertenecen sino Okatsu nunca hubiera existido, habría mas momentos Akane x Shindou y Aoi x Tenma XD

Lemon

_¿Por que soy tan cobarde?_

_¿Por qué nunca te dije lo que siento por ti?_

_...pero primero que nada ¿Por qué me enamore de ti?_

_¿Cuándo fue el momento en que comencé a amarte?_

_Si no mal recuerdo en primer grado de la Secundaria baja ambos no nos soportábamos, yo creía que eras muy engreído y tu creías que yo era una persona muy freaky, no lo dudo, me gusta la ciencia ficción._

_Creo que un poco antes de salir de 1º de la Secundaria baja desarrolle es te sentimiento por ti ya que nos habían dejado un trabajo sobre investigar a tu compañero(a) elegido(a) y el destino prefirió que fueras tu mi compañero, poco a poco te fui conociendo y fui descubriendo tus gustos, y creo que tu me conociste mas y por tu forma de ser descubrí que yo también comencé agradarte poco a poco pero logramos caernos mejor._

_Pero eso fue el pasado y ahora te amo y no puedo negarlo… te amo que mas quieres que te diga _

_¿Debo decirte o no que te amo?_

_¿Por que antes de que acabe el dia tengo el valor de decirte que te quiero y cuando termina este ya no?_

_Ya no puedo seguir guardándome este sentimiento por mas tiempo_

_Siento que voy a estallar si no te digo la verdad _

_Estoy confundidida y siempre me hago esta pregunta:_

_¿Debo decirte o no que te amo?_

_Se despide de ti._

_Tu eterna enamorada:_

_Akane Yamana_

Akane termino de escribir con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y decidió entregársela al dueño de su corazón. Shindou Takuto

Akane miraba muy curiosa aquella escena, Shindou comía el tofu que ella le había preparado, pero el se sintió mareado, ella aprovecho, se acerco a él y lo beso

La oji-morada se hecho a correr sin notar que había dejado su carta en el pasto y también que Shindou, era noche por lo cual lograba ver muy dificultosamente

-¿que paso Takuto-sama?- pregunto Okatsu muy sínicamente

-Okatsu-san no...no… podemos…yo amo a otra persona-dijo el mareado aun

-¿A quién?…-

-…-

-Ah ahora entiendo…te gusta esa tal Akane-

-no le hables asi-dijo ya normal-como si fuera una ramera

-Con que la amas-

-Con todo mi corazón-

Okatsu molesta se marcho de aquel lugar pero sin antes jurar venganza.

Shindou momentos despues noto la carta, la leyó y se sorprendió ya que era lo mas hermoso que alguien le podía haber escrito y fue detrás de Akane

Cuando por fin la alcanzo:

-¿Por qué no regresa con Okatsu-san?-

-Nos viste ¿no?-

-¿Así es por que no se va con ella?

-por qué no la amo-soltó de golpe

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Akane

-A la persona que amo es a ti-

-¿enserio? -

-Si…es verdad…solo que no tenía el valor para decírtelo-

-No juegue (llorando)

-no juego Akane…te amo… (Agarrándola de la muñeca delicadamente y poniendo su palma de ella en donde va su corazon)-ves no miento mi corazobn te lo esta diciendo

-(sonrojada) Shin-sama-

Shindou se acerco para abrazarla ella le devolvió el abrazo y despues juntaron sus labios en un beso el primero y mejor beso de ambos…pero despues Shindou bajo hacia el cuello de ella

- Shin-sama ¿Qué haces?-pregunto inocentemente

El vio la confusión en sus ojos ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Pensó, no era el momento para tenerla, era muy pronto, el lo sabia pero el tenerla tan cerca lo estaba afectando demasiado, comenzó a tocarla y supo que ya no podría parar.

Shindou deslizo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Akane, subiendo por sus piernas hasta su cintura, la sujeto y suavemente la acerco a su cuerpo. Akane pudo sentir el pene erecto de Shindou, el la había acercado lo suficiente para rozar sus sexos. Akane sintió como comenzaba a humedecerse, dios lo deseaba tanto que un simple roce entre sus sexos a través de la ropa lograba excitarla.

- Shin-sama detente- pidió en voz baja

- no lo haré-fue la respuesta de este mirándola a los ojos-te necesito Akane, llevo meses soñando contigo, he tratado de esperar pero ya no puedo y por el modo en que estas reaccionando tu sientes lo mismo.

- Shin-sama… -dijo Akane en un susurro-no podemos…

- si podemos.

Shindou soltó la cintura de Akane y comenzó a quitarle el treje, al hacerlo por completo la abrió para poder acariciar sus senos a través de su sujetador.

Akane nunca se había sentido así, pero le gustaban las caricias de Shindou; comenzó a gemir a medida que estas se hacían mas intensas. Shindou dejo al descubierto sus senos y los beso apasionadamente a la vez que metía una mano , bajado su pantis y comenzaba a acariciar su sexo; esto provoco que los gemidos de Akane se hicieran más fuertes.

- Shin-sama, onegai- suplico Akane entre gemidos.

Shindou se quito su uniforme y con una fuerte embestida, la penetro mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con pasión. Cuando entro en ella Akane sintió un poco de dolor, pero a medida que Shindou se mecía en su interior el dolor se desvaneció y dio paso al placer.

Shindou comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza, Akane Se abrazo fuertemente a el y dejo que la hiciera completamente suya.

Shindou sentía como ambos llegaban al clímax y sintió como se corría en el interior de su querida Akane, al fin estaban juntos, acoplados como nunca lo habían estado.

-Te amo Shin-sama

-te amo Akane-

Despues de cambiarse el se la llevo a lo mas profundo del bosque, el se quito el uniforme y lo puso sobre el suelo y sobre el uniforme se acostaron ambos observando las estrellas.

-Que hermosas estrellas-dijo Akane

-No tan hermosas como tu-dijo Shindou un poco sonrojado

-Shin-sama-dijo con florecitas alrededor de su cabeza

El solo la beso y ella correspondió

Despues de varios minutos ella se quedo dormida sobre su pecho de el

Un Shindou de 20 años recordaba aquel momento en que él y Akane se unieron para formar solo uno

-Shin-sama-dijo una Akane de la misma edad

-Que paso Akane-

-Tenma-san y Aoi-san vinieron a visitarnos-

-Voy para alla-

-Oye Akane-

-¿Si?-

-Que te dije de que no me llamaras por mi apellido…estamos a 2 semanas de casarnos y recuerda que por ser mi esposa te apellidaras como yo-Dijo agarrando su mano observando aquel anillo dorado con un enorme rubi y alrededor unos pequeños diamantes el cual era signo de que estaba comprometida y que estaría a punto de casarse con alguien y por fortuna ese alguien era el y nadie mas

-Esta bien-acepto ella

Quien diría que para juntar a dos personas que se amaban silenciosamente

**Una Sola Noche y Una Carta Bastan**


End file.
